Michael Scofield's Dream
Background Michael Scofield is diagnosed with a hypothalamic hamartoma on his temporal lobe in The Legend. He is told he needs surgery immediately, or runs the risk of a brain aneurism. However, he postpones surgery in order to complete the Scylla team's mission to steal the coveted database from The Company's headquarters. After Donald Self and Gretchen Morgan double-cross the team and steal Scylla with the intention of selling it, General Jonathan Krantz proposes a deal to Lincoln Burrows: the Company will provide Michael with the life-saving surgery he needs, if Lincoln retrieves Scylla for him. Lincoln agrees (4x15). Michael is admitted to surgery. The Dream While under the effects of the anesthesia, Michael slips into a dream-like state. He finds himself in Cell 40, in an empty Fox River. He attempts to move the toilet he once unscrewed to escape Fox River, but it doesn't budge. Charles Westmoreland appears behind him holding Marilyn, and tells Michael that he is not dead. Michael asks why he's there, and Charles responds that it's a question everyone wants the answer to. Michael apologizes for lying, and for the all pain that he's caused. Charles responds that it's a higher power's decision to forgive Michael, who is now lamenting that all his hard work in finding and retrieving Scylla has been for nothing. Michael turns and sees that the once-empty wall is now plastered with blueprints, mugshots, and newspaper clippings, much like the wall in his old apartment, seen in Pilot. Charles tells Michael that he has the answers, but Michael wonders what the questions are. Charles says that he doesn't know either, but that Michael does, and just hasn't realized it yet. Michael remarks that as a structural engineer, it's his job to make sure that what he's built will withstand the weight places upon it, yet his collage of media on the wall does not hold up. Charles tells Michael to fix it, rather than start over. Michael responds that he's tried to fix it, but all he's done is added more weight to it. He says that his goal was to save Lincoln's life, but it wasn't his intention for so many to die in the process. However, he remarks that he would not have let Lincoln die even if he had known the cost beforehand. Charles asks Michael if he feels like a murderer for this, and Michael doesn't know. Charles remarks that a person who takes 10 lives is a serial killer, while a person who takes 1000 is a war hero. Michael states that his battle with the Company isn't war, and that Scylla is just the Company's little black book. Charles questions this, and adds that not everything is as it seems. A perplexed Michael stares at the wall while experiencing flashbacks of General Jonathan Krantz and Theodore Bagwell remarking on Scylla's worth, and of the elaborate plan created to steal Scylla. Charles says that it's time to go, and Michael responds that he's not finished. He frantically tries to understand what the word "BARGAIN" means, which is written on a piece of paper on the wall. Finally, Michael is able to decode the word as an acronym for the chemical elements 'Ba'rium, 'Ar'gon, 'Ga'llium, and 'In'dium. Charles again tells Michael that not everything is as it seems, and bids him goodbye. Michael hears Sara Tancredi's voice and is brought back to reality. Category:Michael Scofield